


Лесная стая

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Teen Wolf Summer Reverse 2013 для Benjiro Fudo. Коллаж ее авторства.</p>
<p>Стайлз — самый настоящий разбойник, а Дерека с натяжкой можно отнести к рыцарям, но так ли все просто?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лесная стая

**Author's Note:**

> В шапке не указано спойлерное предупреждение, которое можно увидеть в заметках после текста.

[ ](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2013/06/05/321ed7beacf4812d206fc25473feb738.png)

Дереку много что рассказали в придорожном трактире.

Ему расписывали ужасы свирепствующих на Торнской дороге разбойников. Его запугивали рассказами об ограбленных караванах — караванах, которые охраняли и тролли, и ручные грифоны, а у одного купца, говорят, самая настоящая виверна. Никого это не спасло.

Но Торнская дорога единственная вела напрямик к границе. По Лессенскому тракту, огибавшему чащу Леса Химер и обширные, но безымянные болотные топи, добираться приходилось в два раза дольше. Часть купцов предпочитала терять прибыль, но не рисковать. Другая часть отправлялась по Торнской дороге, молясь всем Стихиям, чтобы орудующая там банда еще не прогуляла свою последнюю добычу.

Кому-то везло, кому-то нет. Как и на любой крупной дороге Великого Армитского королевства.

Но Дерек ехал по Торнской дороге с вполне конкретной целью — он очень надеялся на встречу с той самой бандой.

Знаменитые Торнские Совы вряд ли обратят внимание на одинокого рыцаря в потрепанном доспехе, а разыскивать их по полянам да буеракам и до Дерека пытались. С триумфом так никто и не вернулся. Поэтому Дерек торопился — ему нужно было догнать караван, который вошел в Лес Химер на рассвете.

Последний раз Совы выходили на охоту две луны назад, а значит, не за горами новый налет. Возможно, как раз на сегодняшний караван, и, если Дерек успеет, с заданием будет покончено до следующего рассвета. Можно будет наконец-то съездить к семье. Посмотреть племяшек и позубоскалить с Питером. Если повезет, они пересекутся еще и с Корой, у которой контракт истекает через пол-луны. Она обещала заехать домой прежде, чем заключать новый.

Поглощенный мыслями о доме, которого не видел почти полгода, Дерек незаметно догнал караван. Там ему не удивились. Быстро найдя общий язык с парой охранников, Дерек выспросил все, что его интересовало, и разочарованно вздохнул про себя. Уважаемый купец Фольсен не полагался на тренированных зверей и прочую экзотику — только на количество охраны. Плохо. Сотня наблюдательных воинов для целей Дерека куда хуже, чем дюжина троллей с дрессировщиками.

Пока Дерек прикидывал, как может повернуться нападение, если и состоится, оно взяло и началось.

Стрелы полетели с двух сторон, да так часто, словно на деревьях засел целый отряд лучников. Воины вокруг падали, хватаясь за лица и шеи: невидимые стрелки целились с невероятной точностью, стрелы попадали в сочленения доспехов и щели забрал. Паника охватила всех: от бывалых рубак до слуг, следящих за повозками. Где-то в голове каравана пронзительно визжал мужчина, требуя его спасать и не сметь бросать товары одновременно.

За защиту каравана Дереку никто не платил, так что он с чистой совестью спрыгнул с коня и нырнул под ближайшую повозку, вытолкав оттуда какого-то труса. Сейчас главное — дождаться, когда разбойникам надоест стрелять и захочется размяться в рукопашной. Если все пройдет гладко, товары и слуги не пострадают, а воины знали, на что шли.

Изрядно прореженная охрана наконец-то догадалась рассредоточиться, хоть и было поздновато. От сотни осталась в лучшем случае половина — это если считать раненых, которые двигались подозрительно вяло. Как пить дать, Совы не гнушались яда. Им бы Змеями прозываться.

Дерек терпеливо выжидал. Еще не хватало высунуться раньше времени и схлопотать стрелу в глаз. Питер обхохочется, если на встречу с семьей Дерек явится в пиратской повязке.

Как он и думал, решение охранников искать укрытия в окружающем лесу было неверным. Стрелки их достать не могли, но в банде были не только лучники. Между деревьями заметались тени, и воины начали падать один за другим, не успев добраться ни до одного разбойничьего гнезда на вершинах.

Охрану с легкостью истребляли — неудивительно, командира положили первым залпом, как и большинство десятников, и организовать их было некому. Нет, было кому — но Дерек не испытывал к ним ни малейшей жалости и связываться не стал.

Они поддерживали порядки, которые погубили большую часть его родных.

Дождаться, когда бандиты методично истребят воинов, труда не составило. Вот теперь и пришла пора действовать.

По многочисленным рассказам выживших очевидцев Дерек знал, что произойдет дальше. Разбойники выйдут на дорогу и велят собраться всем гражданским, включая купца. Им выдадут немного еды и отправят на все четыре стороны с напутствием проезжать еще, желательно с товаром, а сами начнут потрошить повозки. Сколько ни нападали Совы на караваны, они еще не тронули никого беззащитного.

В своих доспехах Дерек моментально бросится в глаза, так что действовать придется быстро.

— Уважаемые все, — раздался громкий издевательский голос, и Дерек осторожно выглянул из своего укрытия.

Спиной к нему стоял высокий худой парень с колчаном за спиной. Щегольской кожаный доспех, в который он был одет, плотно облегал подтянутую фигуру, а редкие лучи заходящего солнца, которым удавалось пробиваться сквозь кроны вековых дубов, отражались от многочисленных заклепок — кажется, настоящих серебряных.

— Сегодня вам повезло — эти тяжеленные тюки больше не надо никуда тащить. Будьте так любезны, пройдите в хвост каравана, — продолжал насмехаться главарь, обводя взглядом боязливо жмущихся к повозкам слуг. — И...

Главарь повернул голову и встретился глазами с Дереком, как раз выскочившим из-под повозки и обнажившим меч.

Ни рассмотреть лица, ни присмотреться к другим членам банды Дерек не успел. Он увидел только рефлекторно блеснувшие золотом глаза.

Запнувшись на слове, главарь коротко крикнул:

— Уходим!

...и банда растворилась в лесу, как и не было.

Нет, не банда. Стая.

С омегой во главе.

***

Дерек шел по следу сбежавшей стаи.

Совы были не первыми, кто попытался дать деру при его появлении. Широкая известность в узких кругах — это обоюдоострый кинжал. С одной стороны, к Дереку часто обращаются для зачистки разбойничьих банд, и даже некоторые губернаторы не брезгуют услугами наемника с таким именем. С другой — разбойники тоже очень даже в курсе, что с Дереком лучше не связываться, и порой банды приходится гонять по лесам чуть не целую луну.

Однако договор на поимку или убийство Торнских Сов был забыт с того момента, как Дерек понял, кто они на самом деле.

Стая уходила поспешно, но следы заметала тщательно. Они прекрасно знали Лес Химер, и среди них был как минимум один опытный следопыт, отвечавший за маскировку. Вот только Дерек с пяти лет охотился на животных и с пятнадцати — на оборотней.

Когда он вышел на поляну, где стая устроила логово, сразу четыре стрелы полетели ему в голову и сердце. Хорошая у них реакция.

Дерек поспешно откатился в сторону и рявкнул:

— Бросить оружие!

— Ребят, вы чего? — изумился один из разбойников, когда увидел посыпавшиеся на землю мечи и луки. Сам он клинок не выпустил, но хотя бы отважно бросаться на Дерека не стал, больше обеспокоенный реакцией друзей.

— Надо же, — девушка с длинными светлыми волосами, заплетенными в тугую косу, подобрала выроненный меч и, наскоро обтерев от грязи рукавом, сунула в ножны.

— Эрика, ты в своем уме?! — ужаснулся все тот же парень, но отвлекся на главаря, подобравшего свой лук и без спешки снявшего тетиву. — И ты туда же, Стайлз?!

— Успокойся, Скотт. Если бы он хотел, тебя бы убил первого, — главарь — Стайлз — шагнул вперед и решительно протянул руку, которую Дерек охотно пожал. — Это же альфа.

— Дерек Хейл, — представился Дерек и наконец-то рассмотрел омегу.

Лицо у Стайлза не отличалось классической красотой омег — ни тонких черт, ни идеально белой кожи. Наверное, поэтому родителям удалось его скрывать, пока не вырос и не вошел в силу. А сила в нем чувствовалась — свернувшаяся тугой пружиной, злая и обреченная сила того, кто рожден быть послом, а не генералом, но вынужденно выбрал военную карьеру и преуспел. А чего это ему стоило — никому знать не обязательно.

Зато глаза, светло-карие, в которых нет-нет да и пробивалось золото под взглядом Дерека, были самыми красивыми, что ему доводилось видеть.

— Тот самый Хейл, что ли? — невежливо присвистнул еще один парень, смазливое лицо которого портил шрам от ожога.

— Джексон, не будь идиотом, — вторая блондинка спрятала парные даги в рукавах и осуждающе сморщила носик. — Лучше подбери меч и пойдемте все в дом.

— Пойдемте, — поддержал ее Стайлз и кивнул на землянку, которую только что громко обозвали домом. — Внутри и познакомимся.

***

Откуда взялась идея о всеобщем равенстве, так пока никто и не узнал. Фанатичные ученые отыскивали намеки на нее в трудах древних философов и учениях самых разных религий, но единого мнения не существовало. Да Дерек никогда и не интересовался особо — он жил в мире, где эта идея уже победила, и имел дело с ее последствиями.

Вот Питер — тот подозревал диверсию людей. Ведь какому нормальному оборотню может прийти в голову, что альфы и омеги угнетают бет? Что без них лучше, что от их власти надо избавиться и всех альф с омегами перебить, включая совсем маленьких детей?

Еще пару веков назад за такое бы... ну, не сожгли, но высмеяли бы как следует и всыпали плетей. Случалось, что альфы и омеги злоупотребляли властью, но отдельные случаи общую картину не портили. А нынешнее поколение жило в твердой уверенности, что альфы и омеги — зло.

Идея равенства укоренялась в умах оборотней медленно. В разросшихся стаях, смешавшихся с человеческими поселениями и образовавших сначала деревни, потом города, беты все чаще выходили из-под контроля альф и омег. Будь вокруг только оборотни — ну подумаешь, кто-то потерял якорь от несчастной любви и слегка подрался в полнолуние! Но оборотни жили с людьми, для которых такие случаи заканчивались смертью, и альфам с омегами приходилось искать все новые способы держать бет в узде. А когда на одну альфа-пару — свыше сотни бет, обстановка накаляется. Некоторые альфы не придумали ничего умнее, чем проявлять жестокость.

Если бы это помогало, возможно, ничего бы и не произошло. Но страх наказания — плохой якорь для мальчишки, которому разбили сердце, или девчонки, которую жестоко высмеяли ровесницы за неудачное платье. Контроль стаи всегда строился не на терроре, а на контакте альф и омег с их бетами — и стоило ему ослабнуть с ростом городов и увеличением количества бет, как возникли проблемы.

Если, конечно, можно описать почти повсеместное истребление альф и омег бледным словом «проблемы».

Дерек родился уже после погромов, в семье альфы и омеги, сумевших скрыться от преследований вместе с родственниками и несколькими самыми верными бетами. Потом появилась на свет Кора.

Родителей они не помнили. Оборотни взрослеют быстро, но не настолько, чтобы запоминать мир в три года. Именно столько было Дереку, когда их логово нашли. Талию и Джеймса Хейлов убили вместе со всеми, кто пытался их защищать, включая семилетнюю Лору. Питер успел спасти Дерека с Корой только потому, что их всех посчитали бетами. Родить двух альф с промежутком меньше десяти лет считалось невозможным.

Но Дерек все-таки был альфой.

Он вырос, научился скрывать свои способности и даже нашел свое место в изменившемся мире. Но это не значило, что ему нравилась такая жизнь.

Впрочем, не ему одному.

— Джексон — бета, но он превращается в каниму. Его трижды чуть не сожгли, и хотя мне периодически хочется его стукнуть, костер — это слишком, как думаешь?

Стайлз по очереди представлял свою стаю, и Дерек серьезно кивал каждому — как равному. Будь это простая бета или мерзкая канима — они поддерживали старые порядки, а значит, заслуживали уважения.

— Лидия — человек, ну, это ты сам должен чуять. Она — девушка Джексона и наша знахарка. Если не хочешь всю ночь сидеть в отхожем месте, лучше исполнять все ее прихоти.

Судя по задумчивому взгляду Лидии, Стайлз только что обеспечил себе продолжительное ночное бдение, но Дерек предусмотрительно удержался от комментариев.

— Это Скотт, он тоже альфа, а это Эллисон, его омега, — не заметив нависшей над ним угрозы, продолжал Стайлз. — Они тут прячутся, как несложно догадаться, но поверь мне — в заварушках они не отсиживаются за нашими спинами. Эллисон, кстати, может всадить стрелу тебе в зад, даже если ты добежишь до опушки.

Вот эти двое вызывали у Дерека неподдельный интерес. В стае есть альфа-пара, но управляют при этом не они, а одинокий омега?

— Ну а это Айзек, Эрика и Бойд, единственные настоящие разбойники в нашей компании, — ехидно закончил Стайлз. — Это мы тут за свои шкуры переживаем и вернуться в город не можем, а они — обычные беты и им просто нравится.

Дерек подавил смешок, глядя на кислые лица разбойничьей троицы, и не стал убеждать Стайлза, что ему сказочно повезло встретить лояльных бет. Если бы тот сам не знал, не смог бы держать в руках такую стаю.

— Ты хоть расскажешь, кто заплатил за наши головы в этот раз? — едва закончив с представлениями, обернулся к нему Стайлз. Его лицо сияло чистейшим мальчишеским любопытством. — У губернатора Джонаса, по моим расчетам, давно должны были кончиться деньги.

— Префект Тэтчер, — не стал скрывать Дерек. — Предпоследний ограбленный вами караван должен был доставить ему керрское дерево для отделки гостиной.

— Так это было оно? — вскричал Стайлз. — Я думал, нам не повезло, бревна какие-то...

— И бросил груз посреди дороги от огорчения, — догадался Дерек. — А находчивые поселенцы из Меллоу решили, что ты расщедрился специально для них, продали его втридорога и успели провозгласить тебя защитником сирых и убогих.

— Так вот откуда пошла та дурацкая сплетня! — осенило Эрику, она даже в ладони хлопнула от радости. — А я все боялась расспрашивать подробнее, чтоб не попасться...

Стайлз мучительно застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

— Надо было себе оставить, — ворчливо, но без особого жара посокрушался Скотт под согласные кивки своей омеги. — Хоть бы свои комнаты отделали.

По правде говоря, логову действительно не хватало уюта. Хоть стая и вырыла себе несколько комнат, и смастерила неплохую мебель, но земляные стены и кривоватый потолок действовали как-то угнетающе. Зато на одежду и оружие они не скупились, да и еда у них была отличная — в процессе знакомства Дерек уговорил больше деликатесов, чем за всю свою не слишком-то бедную жизнь.

— И кто бы этим занимался, ты? Ты нору-то свою криво вырыл, мне пришлось выправлять. Что бы ты с бревнами делал? — фыркнул Джексон.

— Уж как-нибудь разобрался бы! — обиделся Скотт. — Делать-то все равно нечего!

Это Дерек уже понял и сам.

Торнские Совы впервые напали на караван год назад, но ограбить тогда сил не хватило. Однако за двенадцать лун стая окрепла, видимо, еще и выросла по сравнению с изначальным составом, а грабеж караванов превратился для них из необходимости в единственное развлечение.

Выросшие в городе, они наверняка изучали другие профессии и с рождения готовы были скрываться, ведя примерную жизнь обычных людей и оборотней. У каждого должно было случиться что-то, что заставило их в сознательном возрасте выбрать лесное изгнание, но насколько довольны они были такой жизнью?

Дерек наблюдал за ними и понимал — ничуть не довольны. Даже лихие беты, которых Стайлз представил как «настоящих» разбойников, не производили впечатления агрессивных полуграмотных преступников, которых Дерек регулярно истреблял.

— Стайлз, — негромко позвал он, пока вся стая, разделившись на два лагеря, выясняла, кто чего стоит в быту. — На пару слов.

Они вышли в ночь и уселись на бревно, поваленное у входа. Стайлз блаженно вытянул ноги и прикрыл глаза, но расслабленная поза была обманчивой. Привыкнув к худшему, он готовился как спорить, так и драться.

— Почему вы не уехали на север, Стайлз?

Он вздрогнул, будто Дерек огрел его плетью, и мгновенно выпрямился. Если честно, Дерек свой вопрос считал сравнительно безобидным и такой реакции не ожидал.

На его глазах Стайлз прикусил губу, пытаясь справиться с лицом, и даже открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить. А потом так же внезапно, как выпрямился, обмяк и махнул рукой.

— Идите спать, — негромко и устало приказал он, услышав тишину в доме. Стая, секунду назад увлеченная ссорой, плавно перераставшей в скандал, отреагировала на настроение своего омеги. — Немедленно, — добавил Стайлз.

Внизу торопливо зашуршало, и минуту спустя все уже спали, кроме невосприимчивой к таким вещам Лидии. Но она очевидно пользовалась у Стайлза особым расположением, потому что гнать ее в постель он не стал.

Все это время Дерек терпеливо дожидался, когда же ему ответят, и готовился при необходимости повторить свой вопрос. Он догадывался, в чем дело, но хотел услышать это от Стайлза.

Стайлз молчал, сгорбившись на бревне, а потом на глазах взял себя в руки и четко выговорил:

— Потому что мне страшно.

Раз он нашел силы признаться в этом, может быть, все не так уж плохо. Но Дерек намеренно надавил, зная, что одного признания мало.

— Наслушался легенд о полуграмотных варварах и снеге по пояс?

— Не прикидывайся, Дерек, — сухо и холодно возразил Стайлз, мгновенно закрываясь. Только что почти готов был говорить — и сделал шаг назад. Проклятье.

— Прости, — искренне извинился Дерек и все-таки протянул руку.

Пока готовились к ужину, и Стайлз, и Дерек свои доспехи сняли. Так что плечо под его ладонью отозвалось на прикосновение теплом и легкой дрожью. Дереку доводилось видеть и чувствовать, как изголодавшиеся омеги теряли с ним голову от меньшего. Выдержка Стайлза поражала.

— Как давно Скотт сошелся с Эллисон? — спросил Дерек, не отпуская Стайлза.

— Он никогда не был моим альфой, даже не пытался.

— Это неважно. Так как давно?

— Через два месяца после того, как мы ушли из города.

Все сходилось.

Альфа — лидер, отвечающий за судьбу стаи, ее стержень. Омега — сердце, согревающее теплом. По отдельности они мало чего стоят и только вместе способны вести за собой других. Именно поэтому Дерек не пытался создать стаю, хотя знал за собой дар убеждения и мог бы набрать бет или обратить людей. А Стайлз... какие бы отношения не связывали их со Скоттом, поначалу все получалось. Альфа и омега приняли решение и выполнили его, уйдя из города. Но потом у альфы появилась другая омега, и на большее Стайлза не хватило.

Он держал и балансировал стаю, пока они жили в привычных обстоятельствах. Лишенный поддержки альфы, он справился и сплотил их всех вокруг себя. Но в одиночку он не способен принять глобальное решение, даже несмотря на то, что их нынешнее занятие себя изжило.

Префект Тэтчер мог бы и не платить Дереку — еще пара-тройка лун, и Торнские Совы распались бы сами собой.

— Почему ты не отдал руководство Скотту? — Дерек все-таки не выдержал, принялся осторожно поглаживать оказавшееся в его распоряжении плечо. Стайлза тряхнуло, но ответил он без запинок.

— Я за год повзрослел, он — нет.

В общем-то, и не возразишь. Достаточно вспомнить, что Скотт не сумел опознать в Дереке другого альфу — и это после демонстрации способностей.

Можно было задать еще кучу вопросов, но больше оттягивать Дерек не стал. Или Стайлз примет его помощь, или нет.

— Устал? — тихо и нежно спросил Дерек, переместив ладонь на затылок Стайлза и начав легонько массировать.

— Очень, — тихо выдохнул Стайлз — и растекся под его рукой.

Его трясло в беззвучных рыданиях, и Дерек без промедления сгреб Стайлза в объятия, усадил к себе на колени и позволил уткнуться в шею. Стайлз трогательно цеплялся за рубашку Дерека и не пытался вытирать слезы, а Дерек с ласковым нажимом вычерчивал круги у него на спине, свободной рукой придерживая за бедра — чтобы не сполз с колен.

Не сосчитать, сколько раз Дерек утешал омег — лишившихся стаи и семьи или переживших гибель альфы и вынужденных тащить стаю в одиночку. Но это были взрослые и опытные омеги, и хотя Дереку было их жаль, он легко расставался с ними, когда приходило время.

Сейчас под его защитой плакал юный и совершенно беззащитный омега, у которого даже альфы не было раньше и который сумел удержать самую настоящую стаю, не отдав лидерство альфа-паре. И Дерек совершенно не хотел выпускать его из рук — никогда.

Стайлз выплакался быстро, смущенно растер по заалевшим щекам остатки слез и попытался слезть. Дерек не пустил, с удовольствием почувствовав, как Стайлз снова расслабился — теперь не так, как падает лишенная одной из подпорок табуретка, а осознанно и немного робко. Каждое его движение говорило о неуверенности и о том, что Стайлз понятия не имеет о границах дозволенного.

И Дерек более чем ясно понимал, что он у Стайлза первый настоящий альфа.

— Устраивайся поудобнее, — это Дерек прошептал в шею Стайлза, чтобы тот чувствовал кожей теплое дыхание и улыбку. — Можно ерзать, трогать, целовать, кусать, царапать и делать что угодно. Что хочется.

— Совсем что угодно? — не поверил Стайлз. — А вдруг я тебя ножом поцарапать захочу, а не ногтями?

Он поддевал — значит, приходит в себя, хорошо, — а Дерек только вздохнул. Это ему повезло — Питер рассказал все, что знал сам, да и служившая на границе Кора делилась наблюдениями.

Северные княжества не затронули южные беспорядки — но там оборотни жили в своих общинах, а люди в своих, и такой жесткой потребности в контроле со стороны альф и омег никогда не возникало. Не возникло и желания от них избавляться. Кто мог, сбежал на север в первые годы резни, да и сейчас туда потихоньку тянулись беженцы — в основном омеги и альфы, родившиеся в парах бет. Дерек с Корой помогали им как могли, а Кора при этом частенько видела союзы альф и омег лично. Она была основным источником информации для Дерека.

Откуда Стайлзу знать, что не только альфа может делать со своим омегой что угодно? Что это работает в обе стороны?

— Если хочешь ножом — придется за ним сходить, — Дерек пожал плечами и всем телом ощутил, как напрягся Стайлз. — Я не думаю, что мне понравится, и хотя бы рубашку надо будет снять, но на мне заживет, а ради тебя я готов потерпеть.

— Ты серьезно? Ты серьезно, — сам себе ответил Стайлз. — Ух ты.

— Расслабленным ты мне нравился больше, — Дерек поудобнее перехватил Стайлза одной рукой, а второй забрался под рубашку и погладил впалый живот, отчего Стайлз дернулся и резко втянул воздух.

Живот у омег — одно из самых чувствительных мест, особенно у нерожавших. Кожа на нем тонкая, вся испещренная нервными окончаниями, и если правильно его ласкать...

Стайлз задышал прерывисто и вцепился в плечи Дерека. Тот догадывался, как сейчас нетронутому мальчишке ощущается каждое его касание — жесткой и шершавой ладонью по нежной коже, уверенно и непрерывно. Дереку и самому безумно нравилось — ощущать в своих руках хрупкого омегу, которого хочется нежить и защищать, которому хочется доставить удовольствие.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и позволил себе поплыть. Он быстро и часто облизывал губы, и менее опытный альфа принял бы это за приглашение.

О, если бы Дерек сейчас раздел Стайлза и начал ласкать всерьез — никаких протестов он бы не услышал. Стайлз бы охотно подставился, позволил бы сжимать его член и сам раздвинул ножки. Проклятье, да Стайлз бы умолял, чтобы Дерек вставил ему узел. Дерек бы вставил — конечно, растянув сначала и, возможно, слегка подразнив на грани оргазма. Стайлз же девственник, его пришлось бы готовить, раскрывать, трахая сначала пальцами. А уж потом Дерек бы натянул его на член и долго, сладко имел бы, ощущая гладкость стеночек и то, что Стайлзу каждый толчок доставляет оглушительное удовольствие. Стайлз бы наверняка кончил до узла и не успел возбудиться заново — а значит, был бы слишком чувствительным, и ему было бы невыносимо и мучительно-сладко ощущать давление изнутри и знать, что бежать от этого некуда. Пришлось бы уговаривать, гладить, ласкать и хвалить, пока узел не опал бы. И потом Стайлз бы крепко уснул, отлично выспался, а утром приказал бы стае собираться.

И больше они с Дереком никогда бы не увиделись.

Дерек еще долго гладил Стайлза — пока тот не уснул, вымотанный неспешной, не приносящей разрядки лаской. Тогда он отнес его в постель и сам лег рядом, задув свечу у изголовья.

А утром, когда последние члены стаи выползли в кухню, завтракать, Дерек допил свою воду и объявил:

— Собирайтесь. Вы едете на север.

Скотт посмотрел с недоумением, Джексон с подозрением, остальные — радостно. А Стайлз... да уж, кажется, Дереку предстоит не очень приятное объяснение. И совершенно точно стая Стайлза для него — «вы».

Но их ждет впереди долгая и опасная дорога, и Дерек очень рассчитывал, что в конце пути сможет сказать о них «мы».

Ведь Дерек всегда добивался того, чего хотел. А этого он хотел.

Очень.

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлерное предупреждение: омегаверс и все, что из этого вытекает (включая почти графическое описание кноттинга и намек на возможный мпрег).


End file.
